Two is Better Than One
by whiteplumm
Summary: Hanya secuil kisah hubungan Seungcheol, Jeonghan, dan Jisoo. Warning: Polyamory


**Title** : Two is Better Than One

 **Cast** : Seventeen's S. Coups, Jeonghan, and Joshua.

 **Genre** : fluff

 **Disclaimer** : The story is mine but not the person.

 **A/N:** My first fic after... three years? Oh wow it's sure take a long time. Mohon maaf kalau bahasanya terasa aneh atau gimana, terlalu sering nulis buat tugas dengan bahasa baku jadi ga terlalu familiar lagi sama bahasa cerita yang mengalir. Lalu ini juga cerita pertamaku yang menggunakan sudut pandang orang ketiga jadi masih banyak banget kekurangannya. Definisi polyamory aku dapat dari urbandictionary.

 **Note** : crossposted on aff with different username

" **Polyamory** (n) the practice, state or ability of having more than one sexual loving relationship at the same time, with the full knowledge and consent of all partners involved."

Hanya secuil kisah hubungan Seungcheol, Jeonghan, dan Jisoo.

* * *

 **[Chapter 1: Titip Cium]**

From: Cheol

Selesai kelas jangan langsung pulang. Tunggu aku di kantin kampus oke? Kita pulang bareng.

To: Cheol

Jangan lama-lama tapinya. Aku tunggu di perpus saja sekalian ngerjain tugas.

From: Cheol

Siap manis! /flying kisses/

To: Cheol

Perhatikan dosen Cheol! /

Setelah membalas pesan, Jisoo segera membereskan buku-bukunya dan keluar kelas. Kantuk menyergap dirinya sedari tadi dan ia tidak tahan untuk pulang dan tidur, tetapi pesan singkat dari Seungcheol membuat dirinya tidak bisa melakukan hal tersebut. Ia memilih untuk menunggu Seungcheol di perpustakaan bukan untuk mencari tugas sebenarnya. Ia hanya ingin beristirahat di tempat yang tenang.

Jisoo segera mendudukkan dirinya di tempat yang biasa ia gunakan ketika di perpustakaan. Tempat itu cukup tersembunyi sehingga tidak akan ada yang mengganggunya untuk beristirahat sejenak selama menunggu Seungcheol selesai dengan jadwalnya. Baru saja Jisoo ingin memejamkan matanya, getar notifikasi memberitahunya bahwa ada yang mengiriminya sebuah pesan singkat.

From: Han

Jisoo-ya kalau pulang bareng Cheol beli makanan juga ya. Kita tidak punya apa-apa di rumah untuk dibuat makan malam.

To: Han

Kenapa tidak memesan makanan saja? Atau berbelanja bulanan mungkin.

From: Han

Aku tidak mungkin berbelanja bulanan sendirian, kau tau itu. Lagi pula kartu kredit kita ada di Cheol.

To: Han

Baiklah aku akan membelikan makan malam untuk kita.

From: Han

Terima kasih manis~ A thousand kisses for your kindness ;)

Titip cium untuk Cheol juga. Aku tau dia masih kelas dan tidak ingin diganggu.

Merasa tidak perlu membalas pesan Jeonghan yang terakhir, Jisoo menumpukkan kepalanya pada tangannya dan memejamkan mata. Ia punya waktu dua jam sampai Seungcheol selesai dari kelasnya. Suhu ruangan yang sejuk dan suasana yang sepi membuat Jisoo semakin tidak dapat menahan kantuknya.

* * *

Matahari sudah bersembunyi dalam persemayamannya ketika seorang lelaki bersurai hitam terlihat berlari terburu-buru. Area kampus yang sepi membuat suara hentakan kakinya dapat terdengar jelas ke seluruh penjuru lorong. Sesampainya di depan pintu, ia berhenti sebentar untuk mengatur nafasnya. Dengan pelan ia membuka pintu dan kakinya dengan pasti melangkah ke salah satu sudut perpustakaan yang sudah sangat ia hafal keberadaannya. Senyum terkembang cerah ketika ia melihat sosok yang ia cari.

Seungcheol merasa bersalah karena telah membuat Jisoo harus menunggunya hingga malam hari. Ia tahu Jisoo kelelahan karena kemarin malam ia terjaga untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya tetapi ia tidak bisa membiarkan Jisoo untuk pulang sendirian. Suatu hal yang buruk bisa saja terjadi pada Jisoo yang sedang dalam kondisi lelah.

Ia mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah pria yang tertidur. Menatap mukanya lamat-lamat dan mengusap-usap rambutnya dengan penuh sayang. Jisoo sangat manis ketika ia sedang tertidur. Ia mengecup pipi Jisoo gemas. Erangan pelan terdengar dan bola mata itu menatap Seungcheol dengan sayu.

"Cheol?"

Seungcheol terkekeh kecil melihat Jisoo yang masih mengumpulkan nyawanya perlahan. Jisoo meregangkan otot-ototnya yang pegal karena tertidur dalam kondisi yang tidak nyaman.

"Bagaimana tidurnya sayang? Nyenyak? Padahal tadi bilangnya mau ngerjain tugas tapi aku tidak melihat satu pun buku di atas meja."

"Siapa suruh lama banget. Bukunya udah aku beresin sebelum aku tidur tadi makanya tidak ada di meja."

Jisoo memanyunkan bibirnya. Seungcheol dapat merasakan nada merajuk pada kalimat Jisoo. Bukan salah Seungcheol sebenarnya jika kelasnya keluar terlambat. Salahkan dosennya yang sangat bersemangat mengajar.

"Oke oke, aku percaya. Sebaiknya kita cepat pulang karena Jeonghan sudah mengirimiku banyak sekali pesan. Ia cemas karena kamu tidak membalas pesannya." ucap Seungcheol. Ia tidak ingin membuat Jisoo menjadi merajuk sungguhan.

"Tadi Jeonghan bilang padaku untuk membeli makan untuk makan malam. Ia pasti kelaparan di rumah," adu Jisoo.

"Ah tadi Jeonghan juga sudah bilang kepadaku. Aku tahu dia kelaparan jadi aku menyuruhnya untuk membelinya duluan."

"Loh? Tadi dia tidak mau pesan duluan karena kartu kreditnya ada di kamu?"

"Ah itu, kartu kreditnya tertinggal di saku jaket yang kemarin aku pakai. Aku lupa menaruhnya di laci nakas makanya Jeonghan kira kartu kreditnya masih aku yang bawa." jawab Seungcheol seraya tersenyum kecil.

Jisoo mengangguk paham. Ia terlihat tidak ingin berargumen lebih lama. Walaupun baru saja tidur, Seungcheol masih dapat melihat raut kelelahan dalam pancaran matanya. Rasa bersalah menyelubungi pikirannya. Seungcheol menggenggam tangan Jisoo erat. Mengajak Jisoo untuk bangkit dari posisinya agar dapat segera pulang.

Baru beberapa langkah berjalan, lengan Seungcheol ditarik oleh Jisoo. Merasa kaget dengan perlakuan Jisoo, lewat tatapan mata Seungcheol menuntut jawaban dari Jisoo. Orang yang ditanya tidak menjawab apa-apa. Ia malah membelai pipi Seungcheol dan memberikan kecupan ringan namun manis pada bibir Seungcheol. Bukannya tidak menikmati atau menghargai kecupan pacarnya yang sangat manis ini, hanya saja Seungcheol terlalu kaget dan tidak bisa memikirkan reaksi apa yg harus diberikan pada saat itu. Jarang-jarang Jisoo duluan yang memberikan kecupan di tempat umum, walaupun sudut perpustakaan itu sepi.

"Itu tadi pas kamu kelas, Jeonghan titip cium untukmu. Jadi aku berikan saja sekarang." Jisoo tersenyum manis melihat wajah Seungcheol yang menurutnya lucu.

Seungcheol tidak habis pikir dengan ulah Jisoo. Sepertinya sifat usil Jeonghan sudah tertular ke Jisoo. Tidak terima dibuat kaget, ia menggoda Jisoo sambil menunjukkan seringai menggodanya. "Hanya dari Jeonghan saja ni? Dari kamu, tidak ada?"

"Apakah perlu?" Senyum manis Jisoo masih betah menghiasi wajahnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang Seungcheol meraup senyum manis itu. Dikecupnya bibir yang sedari tadi menggodanya. Pagutan-pagutan dalam ia berikan. Lengannya ia tenggerkan di pinggang ramping Jisoo agar ia dapat memperdalam ciuman mereka. Ia harus memberi pelajaran kepada kekasihnya yang satu ini.

Ketika sedang memberikan tanda merah di leher Jisoo, Seungcheol teringat dengan pasangan mereka satu lagi. Jeonghan pasti sedang menunggu mereka dengan cemas di rumah karena Jisoo dan Seungcheol belum kunjung pulang ke apartemen. Dengan berat hati Seungcheol melepas pagutan mesra mereka dengan kecupan kecil. Sebuah senyum kecil terulas di wajah tampan Seungcheol.

"Ayo pulang sebelum Jeonghan mengamuk."

끝


End file.
